The present invention relates to a chargeless image forming apparatus, and more particularly relates to an image forming apparatus characterized in that: an image exposure means irradiates light onto the inner surface of a rotating photoreceptor; a developer layer held on the surface of a developing roller is contacted with the outer surface of the photoreceptor, the inner surface of which has been irradiated with exposure light, so that a toner image is formed on the outer surface of the photoreceptor; and the toner image is transferred and fixed onto the surface of a transfer sheet sent onto the outer surface of the photoreceptor.
Conventional chargeless image forming apparatus use conductive toner. However, the chargeless image forming apparatus of the prior art is disadvantageous in that electrical transfer is difficult to be carried out.
Further, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus characterized in that: image exposure is repeatedly carried out on the inner surface of a photoreceptor by an image exposure means along a line approximately perpendicular to the rotational direction of the photoreceptor; and a developer layer provided around a developing roller upon which a bias voltage is impressed, is opposed to a portion of the outer surface of the photoreceptor, wherein the portion corresponds to the position of the aforementioned line along which image exposure has been carried out, so that a toner image is formed on the outer surface of the photoreceptor.